


Kissing in the Rain

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's very wet....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Küsse im Regen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339325) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)
  * A translation of [Küsse im Regen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339325) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Many thanks to my beta-reader Pie! Thank you so much!!
> 
> The lines Daniel is 'singing' are from: "Singin’ in the Rain", Gene Kelly, 1953

_“Dadedadada… I’m kissing in the rain, just kissing in the …“_

Jack grinned, while he prepared the breakfast in the kitchen. He was relieved that Daniel was singing loudly under the shower, even if his voiced lacked the finesse of Domingo or even a Gene Kelly.

_“Let the stormy clouds chase, dadadedadada…, kissing in the rain...”_

He didn’t hit the right key all the time, but just the fact that he was joyful enough to sing his version of the song, made Jack smile.

Because yesterday morning it all had been much different…

********

Rain, rain, rain.

Heavy rain had greeted them the moment they stepped through the Stargate on PX5 951 and it hadn’t ceased for a single moment.

“Very unusual for the season,” Carter had tried to console them, but that hadn’t made it any better.

Jack hoped that Daniel was right and the “unique” temple-fortress they were heading to, was worth getting soaked for. Okay, the pictures the Malp had sent back were really impressive - even he had to concede that. It had been a long time since they had found so many well preserved rocks.

But for Daniel they had been much more than mere rocks. When he had seen the pictures the first time, he had been speechless. Then he hadn’t been able to sit in his chair anymore, but had bounced around the briefing-room and explained to Hammond at a mile a minute with tons of archaeological terms thrown in, why this discovery was so unique. He would have loved to have started immediately, but the mission needed two days of preparation. During these two days Daniel had been like one of those Duracall-bunnies on extra-energy, running around the base and infecting nearly everybody with his enthusiasm.

Just before leaving, he had caught a nasty case of gastroenteritis and the mission had to be postponed for more than a week.

It had only been yesterday when Doctor Fraiser had given them the go-ahead to proceed, and they had marched directly into this disgusting rain. Daniel had refused to wait any longer, even when the weather forecast was lousy for the next few days.

“We should be able to see the temple-fortress any second now,” Daniel announced eagerly, as he accelerated his steps. They were already way ahead of Teal’c and Carter who were lugging around the heavy equipment needed for the geological research. For once, Daniel and O’Neill with their camera and P-90 had gotten the easier task.

“Really? Didn’t you tell me that already thirty minutes ago?” asked Jack sarcastically, who trotted behind Daniel.

“That was before we had to take that detour. Remember, the slope that went downhill?” Daniel explained not in the least intimidated by O’Neill’s accusing tone. “But I’m convinced the view will compensate for everything we’ve gone through. I assure you, you’ll be stunned!”

Jack hoped Daniel’s ETA would be right this time. He was fighting desperately against the brown-green mud and had great difficulty in pulling his boots out off the sticky mass.

“I think they could deliver mud to every mud-wrestling competition galaxy wide!” He complained loudly. With a sucking `plop´ his boot came suddenly free, he tumbled and had to struggle for his balance. He cursed under his breath. 

With a dozen extra rapid steps Daniel climbed the last meters to the top of the hill, only to stop abruptly in his tracks.

“Oh my God!!”

“What?”

Jack reacted to the alarm in Daniel’s voice. Oh no! Please, no more snake-heads, not again! Jack hurried to reach Daniel and halted beside him. He followed Daniel’s gaze to the opposite hillside, where the temple-fortress ought to have been.

Nothing.

Mega-Shit! Only the west tower of the once proud construction was still visible, the rest had been buried under a huge mud-avalanche. On its way it had either swept away or buried the temple under tons of mud and debris.

“It’s … gone. There’s nothing left. It has been here for thousands of years and then… The constant rain must have totally soaked the slope above the fortress it had become instable and glided down. We are one week too late. One fucking week! If I hadn’t been ill…”

“Shhhh, Daniel. Who knows, but without your illness we might all be dead by now.”

Daniel stared with a forlorn, longing look at the pitiful remains of the ruins.

“Thousands of years simply lost.” His voice broke on the last word and he sniffed in despair at lost treasures.

Jack turned to his friend. Daniel had lost the hood of his rain-cape but hadn’t bothered to pull it up again. The constant rain was pouring over his face, little rivulets of water flowed from his hair, down over his cheeks to disappear under his collar. But he didn’t notice it, he just stared motionless ahead. Then Jack saw it. Not only rain was pouring over Daniel’s face, there were also tears. Daniel wept for an ancient culture which had been lost forever with all its secrets and knowledge. A few pictures taken by the Malp would be the only testimony of its very existence.

Crap! Even if Jack was convinced that one temple-fortress more or less didn’t count on the intergalactic scale of things, Daniel weeping hit him in the gut – hard! How much did Daniel care to be able to shed tears about something he didn’t give a damn about, his only reaction would have been a comment, a cynical “shit happens” and a shrug of shoulders? The fate of some ruin didn’t really touch him, but Daniel’s obvious disappointment and sadness made him swallow the huge lump in his throat.

“We should be grateful that nobody has been hurt. One week earlier and perhaps an entire SG-team would have been trapped inside the temple.” He tried and failed to raise Daniel’s spirits.

Daniel turned his head into his direction. “But…it is…so final.” He struggled for his usual self-control and bit hard on his bottom lip.

Jack took Daniel’s glasses off, he couldn’t see much trough them anyway. Daniel was one second too late to prevent Jack removing them. Jack folded the glasses and placed them in the pocket of his vest. “You don’t need them.”

“I do. I …uh…” Daniel gave him a pleading look and Jack understood that he wanted to hide behind them. That Daniel thought he needed this fragile barrier, because he felt his glasses could hide his emotions.

Jack wanted to make it all right again - although, that was completely silly because the mud-avalanche wasn’t his fault! But sometimes, at the most inappropriate moments, Daniel provoked such unexpected fits of responsibility and protectiveness in him. His hand reached for Daniel’s cheek and brushed away the traces of tears and water droplets, thus showing Daniel that he had seen them but didn’t condemn them, that there was nothing he needed to hide from Jack behind lenses.

“J…ack?” Daniel spoke softly. Their eyes met.

Both of them knew that the touching wasn’t necessary because the rain ruined every attempt to dry Daniel’s cheeks. But Daniel accepted it, closed his eyes and leaned into Jack’s hand. When he re-opened his eyes, a hesitant smile was playing around the corners of his mouth.

Now Jack was sure that Daniel would allow him more. He leaned forward slowly, giving Daniel enough time to retreat. Instead Daniel met him halfway – as Jack had hoped.

Their lips touched. Damp, cold lips with lots of rain water between them. A first delicate brush – hesitant, tentative, unsure. A quick withdrawal – on both sides, only to meet again eagerly.

While kissing, Daniel pulled off Jack’s hood and his fingers combed through Jack’s short hair which was rapidly getting wet.

Jack felt nothing more than Daniel’s lips parting under his. Welcoming him in. Their tongues, their mouths, the tender inside of the lower lip – everything seemed so warm, even hot, in comparison to the cold rain still pouring onto them relentlessly. 

Daniel moaned loudly into the kiss and Jack felt as if he could drink the erotic sound and swallow it, add it to the warmth that was spreading rapidly inside him. Longing, tingling and passion built into a spiral of want and anticipation. Jack threw his head back and panted “Daniel!”

Daniel answered with something between a growl and a moan. He grabbed Jack’s head with both hands and closed his lips immediately over Jack’s. His aggressive behaviour showed clearly how hungry, how impatient Daniel was and sent a shudder of heated shivers through Jack’s body.

Temple-fortresses, mud and the pouring rain were forgotten…

…until Daniel stated with an apologetic grin, “Jack, as nice as these kisses are, if I keep my head any longer in this position, I’ll be totally soaked. I think we’ll wait for a more inviting place to continue.”

“No problem. I’ll kiss and lick you dry at home.”

***************************

Jack had kept his promise. Yesterday evening, in the living room, in the bedroom and in the kitchen he had tried all sorts of kisses. Teasing, hard, slobbery, demanding, playful, impatient and romantic kisses. Only one was still missing. The one that had brought them together.

But he’d see to it now. Daniel was in for a lot of very wet kisses!

Smiling, Jack went into the bathroom, where Daniel was still singing under the shower.

_“What a glorious feelin`, I’m happy again…”_

 

\--------THE END-----

©Antares, February 2006


End file.
